darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Serious Girl Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shred Slipstream figured this would be a safe enough place to come. Tarn was Con territory after all, but less populated by far than Polyhex. With Shatterquake having gone possible traitor then missing all together, the city seems more gloomy and oppressive from the lack of occupation other than prisoners... even those are in short supply at the moment. She stands waiting, looking for Shred's approach. Hoping she is making the right decision to talk to her. Shred flies into the area, the small Medic landing not far from where Slipstream is, looking around perhaps a touch nervously, "I got your message Slip, what's up? You said you needed to talk to me about something.." Slipstream's face is so neutral it's scary, no hint of what is to come upon that face or in her optics. "Yes, we do Shred." she turns slightly, gesturing to follow her. "Somewhere more private." Shred nods, "Ok." following Slip, she looks around cautiously, she does not like the area much at all. it is significantly outside of her comfort zone. Slipstream had scouted the area before calling Shred down here, it is quite safe. Once they are in very unpopulated, unnaturally quiet section of the city does Slip pause and take a seat. "Shred," she begins, locking optics with an intensity in those magenta optics that only Megatron himself would pull off, "I need to know that you will speak not one word about what I am going to tell you." Shred looks back at slip, not caring about how intense the look is, and she simply nods, "Slip, Have I given away any secrets before? I destroyed most of my own memory so secrets would not be compromised." Slipstream's gaze does not waver, "I am aware of that Shred, but this is especially important to me." she states firmly, "Please just understand my situation here, it is making me feel very vulnerable to even tell you what I'm going to tell you." Shred nods, "By my spark, slipstream. Your secret is safe with me." Slipstream nods her head, but that gaze remains locked. She wants you to know exactly how she is feeling this very moment, the slight flicker of doubt of being possibly betrayed was far outweighed by having some sort of approval. Who better than someone that wanted.. who has been.. her friend all along? "Good." she says, taking a moment now to gather herself. Shred allows an easy smile to cross her features, looking around, "Well, here we're quite alone, it's perfectly safe Slipstream.. Sit down, and let's talk about what you wanted to.." Slipstream had sat down, so she does begin to tell you, slowly.. carefully. "Remember what you told me a few cycles back. That it seemed like Goa and I were close?" Shred nods, and she smiles faintly, "I definitely remember it, Slipstream. Now I think I can guess where this is going, and why you wanted to keep it on the down low." Slipstream has not lost that gaze upon your optics, not for a millisecond. "Exactly." she replies, there's a pause again - like there's something going on in the seeker's head, then she continues. "You are right. We are close." Shred nods, "Good. I'm happy for you two." smiling again, she gets to her feet, stretching, "If you need anything, just ask and I'll see what I can do Slip. And don't worry, nobody will hear it from me." Slipstream frowns a hint now, there's another pause. Then she 'blinks' and there seems to be a moment of orange in those magenta optics. "Shred. You don't know all of it." Shred frowns faintly, "Then please, by all means, continue." Slipstream takes a moment, very long indeed, then whispers it.. and her voice is strained. "We spark merged." Then a little hiss, "Dammit Gooey don't freak out on me." Shred 's optics blink in some alarm. "You. Did. What? Are you insane? Don't answer that. Obviously you aren't. Regardless, this is extremely serious Slip. I'm going to have to get you both to a med lab to run some tests, off the record, of course. " Slipstream is obviously having a moment in her mind right now, you may guess well why. Calming Goa can be taxing. But Slip knew that they would have to tell you because of the fact that scanners would show the connection and then it would all hit the fan. Finally she focuses on Shred. A shaky little smile on her lips. "I love him, Shred. Trust me it wasn't a decision that either of us came too quickly. But you do realize that not only did I want to because I love him, I had to as well. He is not completely all there. He hides things from everyone, even me." she frowns a bit, sighs, "I hope.. I pray.. that somehow.. someway my connection to him will equalize him mentally. There is a good mech in all that jittery circuitry. He proved that when he stood in front of Megatron like he did... knowing full well if he took that blast, I would feel his pain just as acutely as he would." Shred nods, "I understand Slipstream, and I am glad that you told me.. I can keep it hidden in the files. I'm just glad.. well, that he didn't take the blast. I deserved it for what I had done, and I knew it. You two, well, I get the feeling I always knew you belonged together.. " she shrugs slightly, "and I'm proud to be a friend to you both. " Slipstream seems relieved as her body just all at once slumps and relaxes, like some heavy burden had finally been released. "Told you she'd understand." she remarks softly, definitely directed at Goa. Then she refocuses on Shred, "Thanks... I appreciate that more than you can possibly know." then a little smile, "You did?" Shred nods, a faint chuckle, "Yes, just something about the two of you together, it seemed.. right.. Perhaps I should modify you both to form a Gestalt.. " Slipstream stares at you, "What are you even talking about?" then a little giggle at something, "Oh stop Gooey, honestly." she shakes her head, apparently amused by something said by the grounder only she can hear. "Seriously though, I'm perfectly happy the way we are... and will be more so once I can straighten out that messed up CPU of his." Shred nods and she smiles, "I know, I was just messing with you.. A gestalt is experimental tech at the moment anyway... A combined form.." Slipstream pauses a this, than shakes her head, "You should know better than to mess with someone that has a mate who takes things to an extreme at times." she sighs a little, "Ground and sky aren't exactly compatible in that way now are they?" Shred smiles, "Oh, I am sure something could be developed, slipstream.. Likely a combined robot mode.. It probably wouldn't fly though.. but it would be able to carry some serious weaponry.. " Slipstream pauses a moment, then groans, "Please just stop." to whom she is speaking is undeterminable really. "No offense Shred, but after nearly being possessed by that thing... and having to deal with Goa over our link to each other.. that would just seem even more violating. I love him, but no.. that is something we'll discuss if we even want to consider it. The merge is still new, there is much I still don't know about him." Shred nods, "No offense taken, Slip. " lowering her head slightly, she sighs, "I don't even know if I was ever anything like as close to anyone, as you two are, even without the link." Slipstream puts out a hand and places it on your shoulder, "You can get that way now though can't you. You erased memories that may have been holding you back. You are practically a blank slate free to write anything upon it." Shred smiles, "Yes, yes I am Slip. And I didn't erase enough that I wouldn't be myself, right?" Slipstream nods, "Right. So you have already begun on that path to be close haven't you. Goa stood up for you. Trust me I was beyond livid, even though I understood why he did it." Shred nods, "I know. " smiling faintly, she hmms, pulling her Glaive out of subspace, and she removes the power unit.. "I.. Give Goa this. Tell him I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to him about it.. " Slipstream looks at what you pull from the glaive, "You have been exposed to that how long?" she asks, suddenly very afraid for you. This is more likely Goa's doing, the mech is abhorrent of the stuff and for good reason. "Primus... what have you done..." Shred shakes her head, "It's properly shielded, Slipstream. And.. well, I have not had cause to use it in actual combat yet. I made sure to line the power unit so none of the radiation would leak, ecet for to form the blade when active." Slipstream seems calmed by this, nodding to your words. "I'll give this to Goa, once he's settled down." this said through her gritted teeth, then a little smile, "He blames himself for so much... " Shred sighs, "I know, and he really shouldn't.. " She didn't actually remove the crystal from the power unit, but hand you the complete unit, and it is heavy, fully ray shielded. Slipstream looks at the thing and nods, "Has he told you of his past Shred? You'd be surprised why he's blaming himself for this.. crystal." Shred shakes her head, "No, at least not as far as I know.. He might have done before we got infected.." Slipstream nods to that, "Then I will leave it up to him to discuss it with you if he so chooses." she smiles though, "Though does make me wonder who else has noticed how close we two are..." Shred hmms, "That's a good question. I'd bet energon credits Megatron has though... But I only noticed it from the time I have spent with you guys." Slipstream shivers at the thought, "No.. I don't think... wait.." she frowns, "Maybe he does." that only makes her shudder, "He could have killed Goa right then for getting in front of him when he had his cannon trained on you.. but he didn't." Shred nods, "He could also have killed me in a single blast, but he didn't. He only used a standard blast from his fusion cannon." she doesn't continue though, suddenly realizing, it isn't common knowledge about what Megatron can do... Slipstream considers and sighs, "If he does know.. then I suspect there will be a talk coming sooner or later... and that I do not look forward to at all. We have to know for sure if he does know." Shred hmms, "And the only way to find that out is to ask him, but then you would be informing him if he does not know. " Slipstream takes that into consideration, then shakes her head, "Not workable." Shred nods, "better to assume he knows, and figure out what to say to him should he challenge you about it," Slipstream considers this and nods, "I'd be the better choice in that regard. Goa might do something rash." she admits softly, "I'll figure something out to say, but really if it as of concern at all to him I would think he would have said something by now. Maybe he just doesn't care so long as we do our duties." Shred nods, "More than likely slip, more than likely." Slipstream inclines her head, "So when should I arrange to drag Goa into medical bay with me for those scans you want to perform? Surely you don't expect some sort of physical trauma? I feel fine." Shred hmms, "The sooner the better. I do not expect anything, but I do worry about the effect of the crystals from Goa's systems upon you. So it does no harm for us to make sure, right?" Slipstream considers this point, "But most of those were taken out and I doubt Goa would have even gone through with the merge at all if he thought for a moment I was in any sort of danger from those things. But I guess it won't hurt to look anyway." Shred nods, "I agree, knowing goa, he would not have gone through with the merge if he thought there was any risk, but as I say, redundant checks are surprisingly often not so redundant after all." Slipstream smirks a little to that, "Very well, I'll see to it we both come in soon as possible." she assures you, "Thanks for listening Shred." Shred smiles, "No problem Slip.." Slipstream gets to her feet, "Let's get out of Tarn then." Shred nods, "Good idea.. without the guardian, this place has been degenerating fast." Slipstream inclines her head, "Scary thought that all it takes is one great one to fall and the rest just goes to the pit." she sighs, leading the way out towards home. Shred nods, following quickly, leaving behind the shell of her glaive. with no power unit it is useless anyway Slipstream noticed that, "I'll get you another one.. better one.. okay?" Shred nods, "Thanks Slip.. " Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs